


Humanity; An In-Depth Guide to Terrans

by TerreTheWolf



Category: humans are space orcs - Fandom
Genre: Basically everything human, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Human Biology, Humans are space orcs, Humans start off as weak but gradually become terrifying, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Alien Species - Freeform, but they are also cute, possibly, to aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerreTheWolf/pseuds/TerreTheWolf
Summary: Author Ky'tesh of the Myrusoori species writes a guide to humanity based on the humans on his ship.
Relationships: Human/Alien relationships, Human/Human Relationships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Humanity; An In-Depth Guide to Terrans

THIS WORK IS PURELY FICTIONAL AND MAY/MAY NOT, OR WILL MENTION EXPERIMENTATION, NEEDLES (ew), VIOLENCE, AND CERTAIN THINGS THAT MAY TRIGGER OTHER PEOPLE.  
PLEASE READ THIS IN CAUTION.

THIS WAS THE WARNING.

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE IS COMING SOON.


End file.
